What I Wasn't To See
by Neospice12
Summary: A mini oneshot drabble of how Mukuro feels peering through Chromes eyes at the one he loves. How does she feel when being around Chrome? The only way to find out is to read on. Mukuro x Haru, 6986


Well so far in the polls Mukuro is in second place. I decided that I'm not waiting for a specific number of voters. It will take too long, and it'll make me lazy and inactive again. So, I'll just leave it open and I'll just leave it as a poll to see how popular a coupling is and if I feel like pleasing you all (which I always aim to do) I'll try to write a fic for that coupling.

Sinc Mukuro is in second place behind Hibari, and I already have a fic for Hibari I decided to write a small one shot drabble centered around Mukuro x Haru.

Well hope you enjoy!

* * *

What I Wasn't To See…

...  
...

Mukuro glances out into the world through eyes that aren't his own.

Unsure of when he'll be able to see the world on his own he borrows the body of a girl.

Keeping her safe only for his own personal gain, she was going to die anyways so why not?

Unheard of feelings stirring within him.

Rokudo Mukuro, finds himself puzzled thinking of a certain person.

Only she does his heart seem to yearn for.

...

Love, what a wonderful word, but it's only to be tainted by his tormented, vile lips.

One girl, which is she; she is the only one that can help him become pure again with her shining virtue of innocence.

Viewing her from afar, and touching her within a dream is only within his realm of abilities.

Eyes secretly borrowed from another to steal glances at her while she is not aware of it.

She is the one he has his sights on, the angel in his eyes, the one that can never be tainted.

...

Haru, the object of his affection but she is unknowledgeable of this.

Although not having met too many times, she can feel his presence nearby when Chrome visits.

Rarely getting any good sleep recently after their time in the future, she dismisses it as fatigue.

Unbeknownst to her, she was correct.

...

Ah yes, beautiful angel, look this way with your gracious brown eyes, peer into these lavender eyes so I can look at you.

No, please don't look away, what are you looking for?

Damn that Vongola Tenth stealing her attention away from us again. Give her back to me. I DEMAND IT.

...

She looks around feeling a familiar but unfamiliar presence. It feels warm and protective.

How come I always feels this way around Chrome? Is she the cause? Does she know something?

Eyes a beautiful lavender color, just like his one eye if I recall correctly.

...

Lonesome, that's what his eyes tell me. I only wants to hug him and tell him its okay. Cry along with him.

Onslaughts of attacks to the heart can make someone like that and drive them insane.

Vile, crazy, cruel, killer, demon, insane maniac, that's what I most often hear, but the most often?:

Evil…

Sickening, calling a poor soul calling out for help 'EVIL'. I won't hear it. You're only a poor tortured soul.

...

He hurt me once, hurt my friends, hurt those I love, but he must have a reason, right?

I have to stay strong and not tremble in fear when I hear that name.

Mukuro Rokudo. A shiver goes up and down my spine upon the mere mentioning of the name.

...

Backing away into a wall to see a dangerous criminal leering over me with those differently colored eyes.

As I let a tear fall from my eye, you move away from me and you disappear, but not without a last look.

Care to tell me why flashes of regret, loneliness, and care cross your eyes? What are you hiding from me?

Know my name. Haru Miura. I will crack that mask you wear to see the real you. MARK MY WORDS.

...

END

Well that was my little Mukuro x Haru one shot mini drabble poem thing. I dunno what you would call it. Either way for those who voted for Mukuro I hope you like it. If not I'm sorry, I'll try again another time.

Did anyone notice that if you take the first letter of every line it spells something out? If you did, KUDOS! If you didn't, that's fine, I tried to make it not too obvious. I'm not sure if I made it too obvious though. *shrug*

Well I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, look at my other things and vote on my poll if you haven't yet. Also, go and visit my Haru 100 oneshot challenge fic. You just may have a chance to suggest that I write a oneshot about Mukuro x Haru if you get there quickly enough. 8)


End file.
